


【杰佣R】最后一“课”

by Saberdar



Category: IDENTITY V
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 06:27:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17678198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saberdar/pseuds/Saberdar





	【杰佣R】最后一“课”

“萨贝达导师好！”奈布穿着刺客套装从高塔走过来的时候，一旁训练的刺客都纷纷与他问好，他随意地点点头，一旁的刺客们却像是受到了极大的鼓舞一般涨红了面颊。  
奈布见怪不怪，他走进庄园，脚步很轻的走向二楼。那是他的导师，被世人所恐惧所尊敬的雾隐者杰克所暂时歇脚的地方。  
他停在走廊最后的房间前，还未敲门，就听见了导师低沉的声音，“进来。”  
如果初次见到杰克，那么你一定不会知道他是一个名副其实的刺客大师，你会觉得他是一名古典的绅士。无论是他高挑的个子还是他深刻俊朗的面孔以及那卷曲的黑发，都无不彰显着他的优雅帅气，你会不经意地沉迷于他对你偶尔施与的温柔，然后被狩猎者狠狠穿透心脏。  
奈布推开房门，走进房间，站在房间最中间的地方。  
杰克坐在他钟爱的扶手椅上，他托着下巴，笑着问，“知道今天的内容吗？我亲爱的先生？”  
奈布的眼神不变，但他却恭顺地低下头颅，“知道。”  
“那么，过来。先让我硬起来。”杰克的姿势不变，他用堪称是冷静的声音说。

奈布站在杰克面前，缓慢的解开自己的刺客套装。先是解开纽扣，把兜帽摘下，然后才慢慢地拉开自己的衣襟。杰克这才发现，自己这位优秀的弟子，里面什么也没穿。  
他饶有兴趣地打量着奈布白皙却并不瘦弱的胸膛，奈布为导师别样的眼光而感到羞耻，但他的动作没有停下。他将衣服全部脱下，赤裸着上身，正准备伸手去解腰带时，杰克却突然开口，“不对，你做错了。”  
奈布有点茫然，他的动作一时间停滞在那里，他想了想还是不知道自己做错了什么，于是低头说，“请您指示。”  
“你不应该把衣服全部脱掉的。”杰克说着，伸手捡起奈布的衣服，给他披上，“之前让你做的功课，你没有认真么？”  
奈布有些难堪的道歉，“对不起，是我错了。”  
杰克的眼神依旧是充满了兴趣，他打量着自己唯一的，优秀的弟子难堪的表情，一直毫无动静的性器竟微微有了抬头的趋势。  
奈布将衣服重新穿上，前面保持着衣襟大开的模样，动作很快的解开了裤子，他把裤子脱掉，随手扔在地上。黑色的包臀内裤便高调的彰显着自己的存在感，杰克微微挑眉。奈布慢慢转过身去，将稍长的衣衫下摆撩起，被内裤所包裹着的屁股就完全暴露在杰克的眼前。

杰克看着这具有冲击性的画面，却觉得有点无聊，他经历过太多的诱惑，这点小场面还不足以让他动情。比起肉体的美丽，他还是比较想看他亲爱的弟子羞耻的表情和其中燃烧着的不屈服的灵魂。

奈布没有收到杰克停止的指令，就继续用左手反手缓慢地拉下自己的内裤。比其他地方都要白皙许多的臀部慢慢展露在杰克眼前，黑色的内裤欲掉不掉的挂在大腿根上。奈布稍微分开腿，塌下腰，左手缓慢的分开自己的臀瓣，露出已经做好准备的后穴。  
似乎是因为紧张的缘故，稚嫩的褶皱微微收缩着，在灯光下那里的水光格外明显。奈布哑着嗓子唤道：“导师…”  
杰克的手突然放到了奈布的腰上，他的动作细致温柔，就像是在抚摸一件珍宝。  
“我亲爱的先生，请您转过身来看看您的成果。”杰克说，他的眼中透露着笑意和微小的嘲讽。  
奈布很清楚，如果杰克说出了这样的话，那么自己这次的课业就算是失败了。这是他成为杰克弟子后第一次在课业上失败。  
他转过身来，有些不安的看着杰克，光裸的皮肤泛起寒意。杰克伸手抚摸他的腹肌，动作缓慢轻柔，“知道是哪里出错了吗？”  
奈布摇头。  
“因为那里对于我没有兴奋点。”杰克一边抚摸着年轻人富有活力的肉体，一般缓慢地讲解着。  
“如果你需要去引诱一个人，最先做的功课是他的喜好。”杰克说着，手掌缓慢的移到奈布的胸肌上，食指像是不经意般的随意勾起奈布的左乳，让奈布的身体微微发抖。  
“来，我的奈布先生，请您说说，我的喜好是什么？”  
奈布努力忽视那只在他身体上游移的手，仔细思考后回答道，“您喜欢看人们的面孔…”看他们或丑陋，或绝望，或嫉妒…  
话音刚落他就已经明白了自己为什么会失败，因为他没有将自己充满羞耻和难堪的面孔展露在杰克的眼前。  
“乖孩子。”杰克发出了一声意味不明的夸奖，他拍拍奈布的屁股，说，“那么现在你该怎么办？”  
奈布跪下，隔着粗糙的布料舔着杰克的性器。舌头的湿润慢慢的把那块布料打湿，他微蹙的眉头，有些难堪的表情完全表现在杰克的面前。杰克发出一声叹息，性器终于勃起。

杰克起身，他的那件西装裤也落到了和奈布的裤子一样的地步，被随意地丢弃在地上。他此时重新坐回扶手椅，看着奈布生涩地给他口交，栗色的头发看上去很柔软。  
奈布的技术不算好，甚至可以说是很差，但好在没有用牙齿磕到他，杰克也就勉强接受了。他用手指磨擦着奈布的后颈，按压着骨头连接的的地方，轻轻的哼歌。  
男人粗长的性器经常顶到奈布的喉咙，但他却只能忍耐着继续做口交，他动用舌头去舔杰克的龟头，用力吸吮，希望能让对方更硬一点，也希望能让这场训导早点结束。  
“可以了，请您坐上来吧。”杰克低沉的声音中带着几分戏谑，他随意地坐在扶手椅上舒展身体，奈布只好跨坐在他的身上。  
用手扶好被自己舔得湿漉漉的性器，奈布闭上双眼，用手确定好位置，缓慢地坐下。  
窄小的开口缓慢地吞吃下粗长的性器，奈布忍不住的呜咽一声，即使他对于疼痛的忍耐度很高，也无法承受这种饱胀中夹杂着强烈摩擦感。他的双腿大大打开，搭在扶手椅的两边，双手搭在杰克的肩膀上，后穴不自觉的收缩着。  
直到全部都进去后，奈布才发现自己这个姿势很不好发力，他勉强用腰力动了两下，就支撑不住了。他像是被钉在杰克的性器上一样，大张的双腿无法给他带来任何的帮助，而他自由的双手却只能搭在杰克的肩头，起不了任何作用。

“看起来，您遇上了麻烦？”杰克饶有兴趣地看着奈布，他有力的双手抓住奈布的腰，一个挺胯，本就深埋在奈布体内的性器又进入了一小截。  
“嗯……”奈布被顶得向前倾，不自觉的抱住了杰克的肩膀。  
他有些羞耻的道歉，“我很抱歉，导师。”  
杰克却没再答话，他抓着奈布的要开始上下晃动着操弄他，龟头擦着奈布不曾发现的敏感的狠狠操在内壁上。激起奈布不自觉的惊喘，他下意识用手来稳定住自己，却还是被杰克操得上下晃动。  
臀瓣与杰克的跨部发生剧烈的碰撞，产生了“啪啪”的声响，不知何时挺立起的性器磨蹭着杰克粗糙的衣物，在黑色的布料上留下一道道色情的水痕。  
“…舒服吗？我的奈布先生？”杰克一边操弄，一边贴着奈布的耳朵问。他用嘴唇含住奈布的耳垂，轻轻吸吮一下，然后又开始亲吻他的颈侧，牙齿细微的啃噬着他的脖颈，带来酥麻的快感。

杰克控制着性器每次都撞上奈布最敏感的腺体，紧致炽热的内壁紧紧地吸住他的性器，随着他剧烈的操弄甚至还微微的泛起了水光。每次操到敏感点的时候，都会换来内壁的一次紧缩和奈布的一声喘息。他白皙的胸膛上乳头因为快感而充血挺起，杰克看着那颗小小的肉粒在自己眼前晃荡。还是低头吸吮起那里，舌尖不停的拨弄着乳头，刺激的奈布的声音都不自觉的变调。  
奈布本以为这场教导他获得不了任何的快感，却没想到现在他甚至有些沉迷于此。杰克偶尔会发出几声喘息，那低沉的声音如羽毛轻搔着奈布的耳朵，他会忍不住兴奋，更加用力夹紧后穴。然后被杰克惩罚似的用力操弄。  
他坐在扶手椅上，以一个无法反抗的姿势被他的最敬仰的导师抱着操弄。  
奈布觉得自己的性器已经快要爆炸，但他却不能去抚慰，因为杰克是不会允许的。  
他只能努力的忍耐，期待着杰克的衣服多磨蹭他的性器一点，更加用力的夹紧后穴讨好着他的导师。  
“想试试看被操到射吗？”杰克问，但他的声音里却没有丝毫疑问的意思。  
坚实的龟头顶住敏感的腺体研磨，杰克的一只手继续扶着奈布的腰，另一只手拨弄着奈布的乳头。微微低头，吻住了奈布。  
奈布微微睁大双眼，此时才有些模糊地感觉到，在这场教导里似乎掺杂了什么他所不知的东西。  
杰克的舌头有力的卷着他的，让他几乎见不上气，腰肢更加酸软，敏感的腺体被操的发酸，内壁不断地收缩着讨好侵入者。随着最后几下操弄，奈布的性器终于射出精液，而杰克也终于结束了这个吻。  
杰克丝毫不管奈布还处于高潮，他抓住奈布的腰又抽插了几次，才在奈布几乎带着哭腔的呜咽中狠狠地射在他的后穴里。

情事过后，杰克又恢复到平时既冷淡又矜持的模样。他给自己整理好衣服，看着一身狼狈的奈布。  
“从今天起，我的先生您就出师了。希望这对于您是愉快的最后一课。”他说着，眼中的情绪让奈布有些心惊。  
说完这句话后，杰克的身形如同雾一般散去，只留下一个黑色的礼帽。  
奈布站起身，用内裤随手擦擦已经沿着大腿流下的精液，抬头看着虚空的某个地方，“不，先生。您不能丢下我。”  
他重新穿戴好自己的刺客套装，如来时一样，“我会找到您，请您等着瞧吧。”

END


End file.
